While you were sleeping
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Based on the movie with Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, and Peter Boyle... Ryanna is a single independant woman who is accidently mistaken for Goten Vegeta-Briefs' {Don't ask} Fiancee, but ends up falling in love with his brother Trunks.
1. Storyline

****

While you were sleeping Storyline. 

I don't know how many people have seen this movie with Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, and Peter Boyle, but for people who have this should be very good to read, and even for the people who haven't I'm pretty sure they'd like it. 

Ages: Ryanna- 23, Goten- 26, Trunks- 24, Bra- 17, Pan- 22, and Kankton- 25

A/N: Please!!! Don't be fussy about the ages, I had to follow the story line somewhat or else it'll just blow up in my face. 

Okay this will get confusing... Bra, Trunks, and GOTEN are siblings. Trunks is the second oldest, being president of Capsule, and running the company {He doesn't like it... DUH!}. The Vegeta-Briefs' are still rich, Goten lives on his own being the eldest sibling and working for a traveling business for Capsule. Bra is the youngest being in high school.

Goten proposed to Paris only to have her turn down and move to Portugal, more will be explained in the story.

Pan is married to Kankton who is NOT related to Ryanna. Pan works with Ryanna and they are best Friends. 

Ryanna has no family, her life will be explained in the first chapter. 

Okay first chapter will be put up soon. Any other questions please review me.


	2. Ryanna's lifestyle

****

While you were sleeping

Chapter one: Ryanna's lifestyle

Ryanna's P.O.V

Okay I'm gonna tell you about some things that changed my life, starting with my childhood. Whoops I'm sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Ryanna Coutsa'n. I'm currently a 23 year old woman living in the Chicago. Anyway the first thing I remember about my childhood is my dad. His name was Damien Arson Coutsa'n, and the times I spent with him were among the most fun filled times I've had. We would take adventures together, ride off to not so distant places near Chicago, and chew sunflower seeds on the steamboats that cruised down the Illisnois river. The best times I had were the times he would tell me stories about the places he visited and dreamt about, the exotic foods he ate, and the my personal favorite the stories he would tell me about my mom.

He always had the greatest look in his eyes when he talked about her. He would tell me stories about how he and she first met, and when he first met her crazy family, the dates he went on with her, and the one he loved telling the most, about their wedding day. He would take me to the chapel where they got married and i begged him over and over to tellme more about the ceremony, and the reception, and how my uncle waldo fell asleep inthe macaroni and cheese. I had once asked him if he ever planned on living his life the way he did, and he told me and I quote, "Ryanna, life doesn't always go as it's planned." I just wished at the time I knew he was talking about my life. Well after he died I took a job at Chicago's local Train station where I met my first friends Pan, and Kankton. They were newly weds and very much in love. I myself Have a very sophistacted life with a single bedroom apartment, a cat named Minx and a very original daily routine.

_3rd Person P.O.V_

Pan tapped the glass from her window which laid next to Ryanna's "Hey Ryanna, here comes your lover boy." Ryanna looks up from her booth and sees her crush walking by. He pays his toll and the whole time Ryanna watches him. His short black locks are held perfectly in place. His beautiful onyx eyes shined, and as he smiled Ryanna melted in her seat. As the train came he held the door for an old woman making Ryanna smile. "Girl you need to start making a move before someone else does first."

"Pan you're happily married and only at age..."

"Twenty-two, I know but I picked the right guy cause I made a move. You need to get out of this bunk and get yourself a guy."

"Yeah whatever, My shift is over I'm heading home and ordering a Christmas Tree. See yah later Pan." Pan rolled her eyes and waved. "See yah later girl."

Ryanna lived in a quiet part of Chicago. Hardly anyone was robbed, there were decent non over done parties for occasions and good people. "Hey there Riley, how's about a midnight dinner tonight?"

"Get a life Joey." Joey Junior, a real mud head, can't get a woman if his life depended on it, and who always followed in Ryanna's shadow. Ryanna headed up to her apartment and flopped on her couch in a sigh. Right, Get a life. "I'm one to talk. I'm a single 23 year old woman, with an apartment, a dead beat following me around everywhere and coming home to a cat." Minx took this time to jump on Ryanna's stomach. "Oh not that I'm blaming you Minx. I'm just pathetic."

_Ryanna POV_

Yep a a very original daily routine. Talk about exaggeration.


	3. Hotdogs and Accidents

****

While you were sleeping

Chapter Two: Hotdogs and Accidents

"What'll you have Miss?" Ryanna looked up from her paper to the hotdog man.

"Oh, the usual please." The man rolled his eyes.

"And that is?" Oh yes another part of her oh so daily routine was to come to the same hot dog stand during lunch and always and always ordered the same thing. You would think the guy would remember a simple order

"Mustard dog, and a diet coke, please." The man shrugged and got to work.Ryanna blew her bangs out of her face and turned teh page to the sports section. The chicago whitesox lost again... great.

"Oh Ryanna!" Ryanna turned around and smiled at Kankton, her best friend's husband and her boss. "

Hey there Kankton, what's up."

"I am recommending you for Employee of the month. The usual please." The Hotdog man nodded and Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. Oh great Kankton came here twice with her and he remembers. Why did she have the feeling the guy selling hot dogs was sexist.

"Oh really I didn't know they had an employee of the month." Kankton nods and takes out a sheet of paper.

"Oh yes, now listen to this You'll love it. I Kankton Richards nominate Ryanna Coutsa'n for employee of the month. Ryanna is never late, and has always worked the previous holidays. Just because she worked Thanksgiving, She is also willing to work Christmas too." Kankton mumbled the last part but Ryanna had heard him.

"Kankton, I'm not working Christmas."

Ryanna turned to leave with her mustard dog (which was filled with relish and onions) and Kankton followed her. "Uh, you'll get a nice plaque with the mayor stamp on it."

"I didn't vote." She picked out some relish in disgust.

"You get to ride on the float St. Patty's day."

"I hate parades." The onions went next.

"Did I mention an extra holiday pat off?"

"I hate you."She turned to him glaring.

"Ryanna PLEASE! Sandra can't be there, and Nicholas has got this family and I promised Pan we'd go to her parents house for Christmas. Ryanna, you're the only one." Ryanna chewed on her hotdog grimacing at the taste of leftover onion and relish.

"Without a family... It sucks Kankton." Kankton sighs and nods.

"I know and I'm sorry." Ryanna sighed and threw away her trash.

"You owe me big time." With that Ryanna head for her apartment.

_Christmas Day_

Ryanna sat in her train booth bored as hell. It was one thing to work on Thanksgiving but Christmas... She really wanted to do something more with her time, not to mentions her life. She sighed as another coin beeped through, but was startled when she heard a voice. "Hi." She looked up and saw her onyx eyed man. God was he looking as fine as ever. Ryanna froze in her spot her cold cheeks now reddening from a blush. "Merry Christmas." He smiled at her and went through. Her loose bangs fell into her face as she went to say something but only managed to mutter...

"Uh huh." Ryanna winced slapped her head, causing her bini to loosen and mes sup her hair. She cursed herself and thought out loud. "Nice coat, Merry Christmas to you too. You're beautiful, will you marry me? I love you." She groaned the last part and banged her head on the desk. After that she kept her eyes on him over and over she repeated what a dumb ass she was. He was chatting with some guys that were touching him and flipping his scarf around. One of the guys pushed him too hard and sent him falling off the platform. Ryanna panicked she ran out while the guys who pushed him took off.

She saw him laying on the tracks not moving. Her heart beat fast as she looked around for help then down at her the onyx eyed man. "Sir, sir, are you alright? Somebody help me please!" No one answered, she was all alone. "Oh sir this is not good, not good at all." She jumped on the tracks and sat near him checking his signs. "Sir, can you hear me? Oh god you smell good." Damn it, she though to herself, this was not the time tobe ogling him. She got on top of him and tried to wake him up. "Please sir wake up. Somebody Help!" The sound of a train made her froze. "Oh god! Sir there is a train coming and it's very fast. It's an express!" He still didn't move and the train was getting very close. Thinking quickly Ryanna grabbed his body and tucked under the platform as the train approached.

The mans eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see Ryanna. Ryanna smiled slightly. "Hi." He smiled back slightly too before falling unconscious.

Okay I have no idea what to say so... um... review!


	4. His Fiancee?

****

While you were sleeping

Chapter three: His Fiancee?

Ryanna rushed into the hospital and up to the nurse's station. What a way to begin christmas day. First being forced to work on the one holiday of teh eyar she did mind working and then messing up the perfect chance to talk to her crush and then to make things worse he gets pushed off a train platform. "Excuse me about a minute ago a man came in."

"What's his name." Dmna it she didn't know his name. Once again she was at a loss of words.

"I, um," Ryanna's eye then caught her crush's figure. She began to walk towards him. A nearby nurse looked at her in question. Ryanna was about to enter the room until a doctor stopped her.

"Excuse me but you can't go in there."

"I'm sorry but you don't understand I,"

"Are you family?"

"No but I,"

"I'm sorry it's family only." Damn it why wouldn't he let her speak, she thought as the doctor took off. Ryanna sighed and mumbled to herself. She placed a hand on her head an dlooked at the beautiful Onyx eyed crush through the glass window.

"I was going to marry him." It was an audible whisper but the nurse who had taken an interest heard her and gave her a sympathetic look. After an hour passed Ryanna had foudn a comfortable spot to sit and mope. She had had a long phone call with Kankton about where she was and whys he wasn't at her job. It was tough t explain but some how she managed to get him to close delay the trains until the afternoon shift. The nurse whom had watched her earlier came up to Ryanna. She had long pblonde hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her head with beautiful blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Hello miss, my name is Marron. Come right this way." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at her but followed anyway, anything was better than just moping around.Marron brought her to the 4th floor and entered the room where her 'beloved' laid at rest. Marron ushered her to sit down. "Let him hear your voice." Marron then left the two alone. Ryanna took a deep breath before smiling akwardly at the man and touched his hand.

"Hi, it's going to be okay. I know it is." Great now she knew she needed a life. She was spending christmas with a stranger in a coma. Outside the room a police officer approached Marron.

"Hey is that the woman that saved his life?"

"Yeah and gets even better than that. She's his Fiancee'."

Ryanna rubs the onyx haired man's hand and smiles slightly. The police man enters the room and confronts Ryanna. "Excuse me ma'am. My name is Ubbu and I'd like to ask you a couple questions." Ryanna stood a lil nervous like and pulled off her grey bini letting her brown curls fall out. "Sure."

"Excuse me may I interrupt you for a minute." An older man about 50 walked in and intervened.

"Of course doctor. I'll be right outside miss." Ryanan smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The doctor shook Ryanna's hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Bentley."

"Hello sir, I'm Ryanna."

Then a sudden commotion interrupted their conversation. "Where is my son?!" Ryanna was startled by a group of people filing into the room.

"Oh my god he's so pale."A woman with angelic blue hair and sparkling diomond eyes ran in and nearly cried at the sight of the man on the bed. A grouchy looking man with flame like hair similar to her crush walked in beside her. The doctor shook his head and demanded to know what was going on by the ruckus. The man with the flame like hair gaveve a harsh look and motioned to the man on the bed. "The name's Vegeta, and this is my son, who did this?" A younger copy image of the woman hugged her father's arm in an attempt to calm him down. A tall black haired man whom looked around the room a lil limpish with a roll in his mouth sat down on a nearby chair watching the scene as if amused by it. A bubbly old woman who seemed to be hiding her age by a large amount of blonde hair die and an obvious plastic surgery marks walked over to teh blue haired weeping woman. The weeping woman looked up at the doctor"Will someone tell me what's going on? Why is he like this?"

"Well he's in a coma." The older aqua haired woman cried again only onto the flame haired man's chest. "On Christmas day, this is so awful." The doctor put his hands up.

"I wouldn't worry miss, his bodily functions are good, his brain waves are responding. I think he's gonna be okay." Vegeta pulled the blue haired woman off him and looked at the doctor.

"Excuse me but are you a specialist?" The woman cried out again making Ryanna feel a little unsteady about her surroundings. Not to mention teh evilish looks of The man named Vegeta.

"How did this happen?" Ryanna rose a hand and spoke up from the back as Marron and Ubbu entered the room as well.

"He was pushed from the platform at the train station."

All of the new comers looked at her in question. Vegeta pointed at her. "Who the hell is she?"

Marron spoke up. "She's his Fiancee." Bulma, the older aqua haired woman cocked an eyebrow, while Ryanna's eyes popped open.

"His fiancee'?" The crowd began to argue and converse. The old woman, Bunny, sat down carefully and Bra, the younger aqua haired woman looked at her with concern.

"Grandma are you okay?" The doctor looked at her a lil concerned himself.

"Is she alright?" Goku, the tall black haired one answered him.

"She has this heart problem, she's had three attacks already."

"They weren't attacks, silly, they were episodes." Ryanna tried to hide a giggle. The woman was a lil dense. The doctor who had stopped Ryanna earlier walked into the room. "Doctor what is she doing in here?" Oh great another person to add to her uncomfortableness. Uubu spoke up in her defense.

"Hey buddy she saved his life."

Bulma's eyes lit up. "You saved his life?"

Ryanna grinned nervously and nodded.

"Wait a minute, I thought he was pushed off a train platform."

"She jumped on the tracks." Goku's eyes widened.

"You jumped off the tracks." Ryanna just continued to nod sheepishly.

"Doctor it's suppose to be family only." Vegeta, put a hand to the guys chest.

"She is family. She's the Fiancee you idiot." Oh no not this again. Ryanna had to end this. Unluckily for her she wasn't very good at explaining things.

"Um excuse me I,"

"I'm sorry we've never heard about you. It's just that we haven't heard from Goten form so long." Bulma said referring to The man on the bed. "I always wanted him to find a nice girl." Then her eyes began to tear up. "I'm so glad he found you." She then began to cry on Ryanna's shoulder. "Oh Goten." Ryanna held her close and began to pat her back comfortingly. There was only one thing running through her mind. 'Oh shit what am I going to do?'

Uh-oh she's in deep shit! Sorry if I confused you with the aqua haired flame head, blah, blah, blah. I'm sorry i didn't know how to put it in there. Anyway please Review me and I'll update ASAP.


	5. Civilized Conversation

****

While you were sleeping

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been sick and I'm really sorry about that!

Chapter four: Civilized Conversation

As Marron left the room Ryanna followed her. "Hey, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"I'm not engaged, I mean I've never even spoken to the guy." Marron's eyes popped open.

"What, but down stairs, you said you wee going to marry him." Ryanna rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh geeze I was talking to myself." Marron put a hand to her forehead.

"Well, the next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself you're single and end a civilized conversation." Ryanna sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Marron shook her head.

"I don't know."

"I mean she held me so tight, I just couldn't..."

"Excuse me." Ryanna covered her mouth as Goku came up to the nurse. "Excuse me nurse, do you have a pharmacy in here?"

"Yes what do you need?"

"It's Bunny, she wants a nitro glycerin."

"Oh for her heart problem?" Goku grinned.

"Problem? Heck, problems." He then turned to Ryanna and smiled. "You know something, I think you saved her life. In fact I think you've saved the whole family." He tapped her cheek. "Bless you." As Marron and Goku head towards the pharmacy Ryanna stands there dazed. Bless her? Now what if she told them the truth were the going to condemn her to hell. Great just great.

Later on in the waiting room Ryanna sat on the chair fiddling with her fingers as Goten's whole family looked at her and smiled. She was relieved thathis name ahd finally been brought up. At least nw if he woke up she would know what to call him. Bunny, Goten's grandmother spoke up. "So tell us how you met Goten." Ryanna's mouth went dry. Bulma could see her uncomfortable stature and intervened.

"Ma, I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"Well I'm just trying to spark up a conversation. After all no one likes silence in times like this." Goku spoke up next to her.

"I wonder whatever happened to that one girl, you know the one he met at the bar." Again Bulma spoke up.

"Goku now may not be the time to..."

"Paris Bartlett," Bulma glared at her husband.

"Vegeta, not now."

"All I'm saying was she was pretty high and mighty being named after a city in France." Ryanna giggled a bit. The family sure did know how to entertain themselves. Bra then spoke up.

"So did you steal him from Paris?" Steal? Oh shit was Goten already taken? Bunny smiled at her.

"I bet it was love at first sight."

"Bunny let her tell it."

"She is telling it. I bet he picked you up in that fancy car of his." Ryanna shook her head. Bulma eyed the movement "

So what was the first thing that sparked you about him." Ryanna though back to when she first saw him. She had barely started working a different shift at the train station. September 17th was a day she wouldn't forget. He passed by and gave her a warm smile and a "good morning." That smile had stayed in her dreams. "His smile." Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"They're caps, 600 bucks a tooth."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shushed him and motioned Ryanna to go on. Ryanna looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Well um we saw each other, and he um smiled. And I knew at that moment that, my life would never be the same." The three women sighed in awe at her short summarized story. She found herself akwardly rubbing her neck and looked at the clock. It was time to go home.

Ryanna closed the door to the board house where her apartment was and began heading up the stairs. Just as she was about to open up the door to her apartment, in ran in Joey Junior. "Friday night, eight o' clock." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at him turning her key unlocking her door.

"What?" He took out a two tickets from his shirt pocket and licked his lips sexually.

"I got Icecapades." Ryanna rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Goodnight Joey."

_Ilove updating this. I was just bored out of my mind and i just decided to improve these chapters. Thank god for exports! Hope you enjoy them so far. REVIEW!_


	6. Introduction, invitation, and advice

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter five: Introduction, Invitation, and advice.**

**It was 1:00am in Chicago and the night life was still busy about when Ryanna walked into the hospital with one purpose and one purpose only. Ryanna smiled at Goten's sleeping form. She would probably never have this chance during the day since his family was always there so now was as good a time as ever. "Hey, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night huh." She sighed and took a step towards him. "Well I like to introduce myself. My name is Ryanna, Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n." She slide her brown wooly jacket onto the chair next to him. "I think you should know your family thinks we're engaged." She shook her head pursing her lips as if explaining to a kid that what she said was a no no. "Never been engaged before this is all new to me." She sighed and sat down next to him. **

**"You know the real reason I came here is that, I have no idea what to do. I mean, if you were awake I wouldn't be in this mess." She mentally cursed and touched his thigh... by accident of cours. "I mean not that I'm blaming you," she notes her mistake and lifted her hand. "sorry, but, it's just that, well. Ever since I was a kid I would always wonder where I'd be and what I'd be doing." She smiled and rolled her eyes and laughed. "I mean not that I'm complaining with what I have, I mean I have a cat, I have an apartment. Ooh, soul control over the remote, yah." She winked and smiled. Her then happy face turned into a sad frown. Her hand slid back down and touched his gripping it softly.**

** "It's just that, I've never had anyone I could laugh with. ever Since my dad died i had to fend for myself with no family i mean it was hard as a teenager yah know." She traced his knuckled and pulled back her bangs. "I've been alone so long." She smiled slightly. "Have you ever been so alone you spent the night with a strange man in a coma?" As she talked Goku stared through the glass. He had followed her in after seeing her wlaking down the streets alone. He sighed and looked to the ground. He had a feeling something was up with her but couldn't tell. Now he knew, and he felt sympathetic as he watched Ryanna Coutsa'n fall asleep next to Goten. She needed this family.**

**It was 7:00 in the morning when Ryanna woke up. She looked at her surroundings then at her watch. She mentally cursed, and gathered her things. She fixed her hair in a nearby mirror then looked to the sleeping man. "Bye." She turned around and... **

**"Ryanna!" She covered her mouth in shock nearly falling over the chair she had slept in. "Well we didn't know you were here." Bulma gave her a hug and she weakly returned it.****"Were you here all night?"**

** Ryanna nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."**

** Bunny laughed perkily. "Well you're like me, I can always sleep anywhere." Bunny sat down and Goku whispered. **

**"Believe me she has." Again with the humor. Ryanna laughed as bra and vegeta followed the three inside the room. **

**"Way ta go gram." ****Ryanna hid a giggle as Goten's family walked passed her. **

**"So how's Goten?" **

**"Well he has some color." Vegeta inspected Goten close.**

** "He has color, it looks like he has some color." Ryanna smiled and nodded.**

** "Well um I have to go." Bulma walked up to her. **

**"We um never got a chance to celebrate Christmas. It would be nice if you could join us." Ryanna winceda nd tugged the ends of her hair.**

**"Well I don't know I have to work." Bra piped in excitedly.**

**"Trunks is gonna be there." Bulma's eyes lit up.**

**"That's right you haven't met Trunks yet." Trunks? Who's Trunks?**

** "No not yet." **

**"Well here put your number on this card. I'll call yah and talk you into it." Ryanna smiled and took the card and wrote her number down. "And here's another card for when you change your mind." **

**Ryanna looked at the card and her eyes bugged out. "I guess by your reaction Goten didn't ell you that our family runs the company Capsule Corporations. Trunks is the president that's why you haven't seen him yet." Ryanna nodded her head numbly. Not only was Goten extremely cute and nice, but also his family was BLOODY RICH!**

**"So what's the big deal?" Ryanna looked shocked ather boss and practically ranted at him.**

** "What's the big deal? Kankton, they think I'm their future daughter in law. And the grandma she has this heart thing and if I tell them the truth she's gonna have a heart attack and she's gonna die and it's gonna be on my head." Kankton sipped his soda and nodded his head casually. The hotdog man placed a lil relish on her dog and handed it to Ryanna.**

** "Well then go along with it. And if when he does get out of his coma, they are gonna be so happy they wouldn't care if yah lie to them. They'd probably even thank you for it." Ryanna took the hotdog then gave it back. **

**"Just mustard." The hotdog man rolled his eyes. "Okay so what if he doesn't come out of his coma.?" **

**"Well then who's to know." Ryanna groaned and slapped a hand to her face.**** "Ryanna listen when I told my mother that I was getting married to my wife, her intestines exploded." Ryanna's eyes bugged out and she gawked at Kankton. "So you either tell them now, humph you might as well shoot the grandma." Ryanna rolled her eyes and banged her head on a near by wall.**

**"Why me?"**


	7. Christmas party and introducing Trunks

****

While you were sleeping

A/N: long chapter

**Chapter Six: Christmas Party and introducing Trunks.**

**Ryannacrunched down on a milk covered oreo loking at the business card. Capsule corporations had originally started in japan but grew into the U.S. She had no idea that the entire briefs home now lived here in Chicago. Man talk about coincidences. Twisting the card in her hand she looked at the time. It was alil after seven o clock and the invite was for eight. as minx pranced over and climbed up on teh table Ryanna gave her an inquisitive look. "Well? What should i do Minx?" Minx meowed and merely drank from ryanna's glass of milk.**

**Ryanna finally caved in and decided to go to the Christmas celebration the Briefs were holding. Getting out of the taxi she paid the driver and took a good look at the huge capsule building. It was decorated beautifully with lights and accessories. She felt like a kid again ogling the lights. The smile dropped and Ryanna shook her head. 'What am I doing?' **

**"Ryanna, hey you came." Ryanna jumped startled at the voice.**

**"Oh hi Goku." Goku smiled his usual happy go lucky smile taking a bite of his half-eaten sandwich. **

**"You wanna keep me company for awhile while I finish my sandwich" Ryanna nodded numbly. He had spoken with too much fod in his mouth but for some reason she caught what he said. They sat down on the steps and Goku offered Ryanna a bit but she declined. "Do you know I'm Goten's Godfather?"**

**"No, I thought you had to be catholic for that." **

**"Vegeta made some arrangements. Donated money to the church as a favor." **

**"You two are good friends huh?"**

**"The best, well considering what we've been through the years. He and Bulma had always been there for me. My only son Gohan is in Japan with his wife and daughter(not pan), and my wife died about two years ago. Ihad already known Bulma so whenever I felt lonely I stayed with them. They took me in as part of their family and we've been close ever since." Ryanna smiled. **

**"That's great, it's really important to have family this time of the year." Goku shifted in his cold seat.**

**"Do you live with your parents?"**

**"Oh no, you see my mom died giving birth to me, and a couple of years ago my dad got sick. We moved from Milwaukee, to Chicago so he could go to Research Hospital." Goku winced at the name.**

**"Research, Bulma always told me that was a medical term for very expensive."****Ryanna sighed at the memory before nodding. **

**"Yeah and my dad being as stubborn as he was, said he had had enough research then... he passed away." Goku smiled sadly. **

**"I bet he would have been proud of what a beautiful woman you have become." Ryanna smiled and shook her head. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. He was about to question her about the Hospital when teh sliding glass door opened and Bulma stepped out. **

**"Ryanna, you came?" Ryanna turned to where Bulma stood at the door way. She ws dressed in a red holiday uotfit her long hair let loose in curls making he rlook younga nd vibrant. "Oh hi Goku, oh wow this is great. Come on in, Bunny has made he eggnog." Goku leaned in Ryanna's ear. **

**"Word to the wise, drink soda." Ryanna chuckled, having heard that from goku who would eat and drink almost anything it must have been pretty bad egg nog.**

**"Hey Vegeta, Bra everyone look Ryanna came." Bra came to the doorway and hugged Ryanna. **

**"Hiya Bra." Everyone made it in, and sat down. It was amazing at how big the capsule placed looked from teh inside. The Living room shocked her the most. A ten foot tree was up in teh far back corner of the room decorated beautifully by the family Ryanna guessed seeingall the home made decorations. The fireplace glowed as the fire roared with chestnuts being roasted by Bunny. Bra pulled her over to the large sofa where a few scrap books laid. Ryanna was shown baby pictures, old newspaper clippings, and lots of other things pf her "Fiancee." She had to amdit Goten was really adorable as a kid.**

**"Eggnog everyone, Ma where are you? I'm serving your eggnog." Bulma walked in with a tray of cups and a egg nog pitcher.**

**"I'm getting my camera. Now common everybody get close to the tree." As everyone aligned by the tree Ryanna stayed put on teh sofa. "Ryanna common get in the picture with the rest of them." Bunny ushered but ryanna held up her hands. **

**"I, I don't know," but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Bra pulled her up and set her in the middle as Bunny took the picture. **

**"Oh ma, take it again I blinked." Bulma laughed and Goku rubbed the back of his head. "You're lucky I'm blind." Everyone had a good laugh and sat down for presents. Ryanna watched happily and began to sip at her eggnog, wishing she had taken Goku's advice. Bra walked by witha large box in her hand and grinned. **

**"To Ryanna from Santa." Ryanna took the package with a soft smile and admired the wrapping before openng it. Inside was a beautifully made scarf and with a pendent that said "welcome to the family." She looked around the room seeing the family laughing and enjoying themselves. She held back the tears as she had finally felt at peace again... Could she really be a part of this family?**

**Later tht night Ryanna slept soundly on the couch. The door opened and Trunks, Goten's younger brother walked in the door. "Trunks, hey buddy ." **

**"Hey Bra!" He began to tickle her but Bra shushed him. **

**"Don't wake up Ryanna." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and unhooked his tie looking at the sleeping figure on the large sofa.**

**"Ryanna who's Ryanna?" Ryanna's eyes flutered open and she listened to their conversation. **

**"Ryanna is Goten's fiancee."**

**"No that's not Goten's fiancee." Bra cocked an eyebrow.**

**"You mean you've never met her." **

**"No." Ryanna gulped and shifted in her covers. **

**"Well she's great, you're gonna love her." **

**"I'm sure I will. Well squirt, I'm gonna get to bed."**

**"You better not eat my cereal in the morning."**

**"Why? Is it your special cereal?" **

**"Last time you took the toy surprise." The two ended the argument there and finally went to bed.**

**Ryanna woke up the next morning early. She gathered her things making sure she didn't leave anything behind and was about to walk out the door. "Good morning." Ryanna gasped turning around. **

**"Oh, oh my god you scared me." Trunks smirked. Ryanna noticed his diamond blue eyes were shining with gentleness and mischief. He had short lavender cut right above his ears. He also attained a well built body, from what she could see through his tight muscle shirt and black trousers. "Um, good- morning Trunks." Trunks slid up fromhis palce on teh stairs and walked over casually.**

**"I don't remember meeting you."**

**"That's probably because we've never met. But I've heard a lot of you from Bulma and Bra." Trunks chuckled a bit. Ryanna smiled and rubbed her cheeks hoping she wasn't blushing. There was an akward silence between the two but was broken when they heard a car horn. "ooh cab, I got to go I'm really late for work." She was about to turn to leave until Trunks stopped her.**

**"Hey, um Ryanna." Ryanna sighed and turned back around. **

**"What is it because I'm gonna be-" **

**"Welcome to the family." **

**"Oh, thanks. Sorry I snapped." Ryanna blushed a bit. "Well it's nice meeting you. Bye." Ryanna closed the door. Trunks watched her leave with an unreadable expression on his face. 'Welcome to the family.' He sighed and went upstairs to his room.**

**_Sorry this took so long. Been busy with this and that, plus I had to deal with the time of the month and... you really didn't need to know that so, uh, eh, review please._**


	8. Question, questions and more questions

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 7: Questions, questions, and more questions**

**Ryanna looked through the box of Goten's things that the hospital had given her. He looked like a big business man, from all the credit cards, papers, and money he carried with him. She admired the few pictures of him and his family that he carried in his wallet. Good sign that there were no women that she didn't recognize. Of course she couldn't help but remember when she had ACCIDENTALLY bumped into a colleague of his right after leaving the hospital after spending the night. He told her a very disgusting story about their basketball games and apparently . She found a bag and pulled out the contents. In the bag was a can of cat food. Ryanna gawked and leaped off her bed. She walked down stairs and out onto the street covering her face that way Joey wouldn't see her. A few seconds later a red Kia truck pulled up at the apartments. Trunks stepped out and looked at the apartment complex. He saw Joe Jr. and walked up to him. "Excuse me, do you live here?" Joey gave a cocky smile glancing back at the truck then shined a prt of his beat up convertible. **

**"Live here, I own this joint." **

**"Oh so you would know the woman who lives in 201?" Joey pulled up his pants. **

**"Know her, I'm dating her." Trunks cocked an eyebrow at this and cleared his throat. That can't be right. Ryanna was his brother's fiancee. Something was up and he was gonna find out what.**

**Downtown Ryanna made it into Goten's apartment. The place was more like acondo white and black with steel like bar and kitchen. "Hmm, very clean. Kitty, _whistle_ Kitty, rich Kitty, where are you?" Ryanna walked into the kitchen. Her kitty calling continued as she popped open the can of food. Trunks walked through the back door and listened in interest. He hid a chuckle hearing her childish kitty calls. "Kitty, come on out it's meal time." Ryanna opened the kitchen door making it smack into Trunks' face. Ryanna covered her mouth in shock and reopened the door to see Trunks holding his face. "Oh, oh my god I am so sorry!"**

** "Nice shot." Ryanna winced at him and opened the freezer to get some ice. She didn't even botehr to question the amounts of baskin robins ice cream he had. "Hey, how did you get in here?" Ryanna dropped the ice then picked it back up.**

** "Um, eh, key." Trunks took teh ice and palced it to his eye.**

** "Oh so you come here often." **

**"Huh? Oh yeah, feed the cat." Trunks paused and pulled the ice away and cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Goten doesn't have a cat." _Meow_ A gorgeous gray cat peaked its body through the kitchen meowing away. Ryanna couldn't help but aww at the adoarble cat walking in.**

**"Aw, hello there honey." Ryanna picked it up and looked at its tag. "Fluffy, hello fluffy. Oh you must be so hungry." Trunks grinned at Ryanna as she pets the cat and let it eat. The telephone rang. "**

**Are you going to get that?"**

** "Uh, ah no I'm just going to let the machine get it." Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. **

**"Hello," Trunks turned around. "It's for you."**

**Ryanna rana tongue over her teeth and took the phone from him. "Hello." Ryanna nodded. "Okay, thank you, bye-bye." Trunks gave her a 'who was that' look. "That was the hospital, they said it's customary for friends and family to come down and give blood." Trunks shrugged. **

**"Let's go together." The two walked out into the parking lot and Ryanna gawked at how many cars there were.**

** "You know what, I think maybe we should take your truck." **

**"Oh no, we'll take Goten's car. It's much roomier." Ryanna nodded numbly.**

** "You do know where it's parked don't you?" **

**"Huh, oh yeah." Ryanna pressed the call button and Goten's black mustang lit up and honked. **

**"Nice."**

** "Hmm."**

**The two got down to the hospital and where now in the process of getting there blood drawn. "We should get a picture for the mantle." Trunks eyed the girl as she squirmed when the needle pierced her skin. He admired the way she held herself with the long sleeved sweaters that covered her hands usually not to mention her nervous habit of playing with the ends and nibbling her finely shaped fingernails. She turned to him when questioned and stuttered.**

**"Of, of me?"**

** "No of you and Goten." Ryanna smiled sheepishly.**

** "I'm um really not that photogenic." Once the blood work was done the nurse gave her a cup. **

**"Now I want you to sip this or you'll get woozy." Trunks pitched in ignoring the needle in his own arm. **

** "When did you start seeing Goten?"**

** "September 17th." she spoke up a lil too fast. She was getting silghtly irritated by his questions.**

** "Three months, that's fast."**

** "You have no idea." Ryanna gulped down the rest of her cup and got up. The nurse looked at her disapprovingly **

**"Miss," **

**"I'm fine."**

** "Wait I'm not finished with you." **

**"Don't worry I'll get her." Trunks got up and was about to go over to her but he fainted.**

**In Goten's hospital room, Goten's family sat around him and waited for Ryanna and Trunks to get back from drawing blood. "What the hell has he got a T.V for, he's in a coma for Christ sakes?" Bulma looked at him angrily at his use of language. **

**"Vegeta, Shh, he might hear you, you know." **

**"Then get him a radio." Bra looked up from applying her makeup.**

** "Maybe he'd like us to sing to him." Ryanna and Trunks took this time to walk in.**

** "Maybe Ryanna knows his favorite song." Ryanna thought for a moment before Bulma answered for her.**

** "Puff the magic," **

**"dragon" Ryanna finished for her. Trunks walked in front of her.**

** "Which one of the three stooges was Goten's favorite?" **

**"Uh, eh Curly." **

**"Curly, hah, eh um, he's everybody's favorite." Ryanna smirked at him.**

** "Favorite ice cream,"**

** "Baskin Robins,"**

** "Favorite food," **

**"duh ice cream."**

** "Favorite baseball team," Ryanna hesitated. **

**"Chicago," **

**"cubs or white socks."**

** "What the hell is going on here, boy?" **

**"Trunks why are you asking her all these questions?" **

**"Don't ask me; ask her boyfriend."**

**Bulma hit him making him wince. "That isn't very funny you know." **

**"No not this boyfriend, Joe Fusco." Ryanna bit back a laugh. **

**"Joe Junior," **

**"that's right, Mr. Joe Fusco Jr. He said that you were intimate." **

**"Yeah well he also said he invented aluminum foil, he's delusional." **

**"He was very sane when I talked to him." Bunny fiddled with her knitting and whimpered.**

** "Oh dear oh dear." Bulma looked at her concerned.**

** "Ma, are you okay?" Vegeta smacked trunsk upside the head.**

** "You see what you did."**

** "What did I do?" Bunny sat up a bit**

**. "Well I was just thinking that if she wanted to prove it, she'd prove it." They all looked to Ryanna making her gulp. She took a deep breath. **

**"Goten has one testicle." Trunks' eyes went wide, he looked at his brother, then back at Ryanna. "No way."**

** "Way, about a month ago there was an accident, and they were playing basketball, and his friend and a pencil in his back pocket." Ryanna hid back a giggle at the disgusted looks on Goten's family.**

** "Well, um somebody has to look." Bra covered her f ace with her pocket mirror**

**"Don't look at me." Bulma then sighed. **

**"Fine I'm his mother." Bra ran to the other side of the room.**

** "Mom, Eww!" Bulma reached under he blankets and her eyes widened.**

**The family packed themselves into the elevator. Bunny broke the silence. "Well look on the bright side. He has more room in his Jockey shorts." Everyone groaned. "Ma!"**

**For people who don't know what testicles are...well, um, eh, they're the other thing that men have besides a penis. Okey dokey smokey Review please!**


	9. Doesn't anybody use the phone anymore?

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 8: Doesn't anybody use the phone anymore?**

**Ryanna walked into her apartment later that night. She groaned and banged her head against the closet as the door knocked. "Who is it?" **

**"What gives?" It wad Joe Jr. Ryanna gave an agitated sigh and opened the door. Joey walked in and pointed a finger at her. "You stood me up."**

**"Stood you up for what?" **

**"Our date." **

**"What date?"**

**"To the Icecapades, I had to eat your ticket." He pushed her off and walked into her room with a snuff.**

**"I never said I'd go on a date with you." **

**"Yes you did." **

**"No I didn't." **

**"Yes you did." **

**"No I didn't." **

**"Did,"**

**"didn't," **

**"did," **

**"didn't." _Knock, knock._ Ryanna held up her hands motioning him to be quiet "Who is it."**

**"Ryanna it's Goku." Ryanna cursed under her breath and covere joes mouth pushing him further into her apartment.**

**"Oh my god."**

**"What are you two- timing Joe Junior?"**

**"I'm not two timing I'm not even one timing." Jos pushed her off and pretended to act manly.**

**"Hey I'll fight the guy." Ryanna grabbed him and shoved him in teh closet. **

**"Not a word." He holds up a lace thong hef ound ina stack of clothes.**

**"Nice panties." Ryanna grabbed the underwear and slammed the closet door and ran to get the other. **

**"Hey Goku." Goku eyed the underwear.**

**"I like boxers but i could try them out." Ryanna blushed and shoved it in her pocket. **

**"Sorry, um come on in."**

**"Thanks." **

**"Do you want any coffee, or tea?" **

**"No I only came inhere to tell you something." Ryanna nodded and motioned him to continue**

**. "Ryanna the night you went to visit Goten I was outside the door. I know the truth." Ryanna looked to the floor.**

**"I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm gonna tell them soon." Goku shook his head.**

**"Don't tell them a thing. Listen with you the Briefs thought they would have Goten back. Tell them the truth and you'll take him away again." Ryanna nodded.****"We'll figure a way out of this mess. I'll take care of it."**

**"Okay thanks Goku." Goku turned to leave but then turned back around. **

**"Hey how did you know about, Goten and the one..." Ryanna gave him a knowing look. "You know something, maybe I don't wanna know." Ryanna chuckled and let him out then heard a crash from inside her closet. **

**"What in the Joey!" She opened the closet to see Joey holding a shoe. **

**"I slipped." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. That isn't something you see everyday.**

**"You're trying on my shoes?"**

**"No when I fell my foot went right into the..." _knock, knock._**

**"WHO IS IT?" **

**"It's me Trunks Briefs." Ryanna rolled her eyes and slammed her foot down. **

**"God doesn't anyone use the phone anymore?" Joey piped in behind her shoulder.**

**"I do." Ryanna shoved Joey back in the closet. "I'm not talking about 900 numbers."Joey looked on horrified.**

**"WHO TOLD?" Ryanna slammed the closet door and ran to let Trunks in.**

**"Hey Trunks, so more questions?" She grinned a lil too sweetly at the lavender haired man.**

**"No I have a wedding present for you." Ryanna gave him a thankful look. **

**"You shouldn't have." trunks chuckled and shook his head.**

**"I didn't it's from my parents. It's furniture; you want me to bring it up?" Another crash is heard making Trunks look inside skeptically.**

**"What was that?" Ryanna shifted her eyes. **

**"****Uh, cat." Trunks cocked an eyebrow.**

** "****That's a big cat." R****yanna laugh and played with the ends of her sweater. **

**"I uh thing you should, uh bring it to, bring it to Goten's apartment." He reached for her hand.**

**"You don't even know what it is yet." She tugged back slowly.**

**"Well you know; anything will look better in Goten's apartment." _Crash_. She gripped his hand again. "You know what I'll go with you." Ryanna grabbed her coat and followed Trunks out the door. Inside her closet Joe Junior fell throgh the door and winced looking atthe black high heeled shoe in his hand.**

**"That girl has to change her shoe polish." He threw the show back before walking out of Ryanna's apartment.**

** Ryanna and Trunks went down to the moving van and hopped in. On the way there they listened to the radio. Trunks sang several verses making Ryanna stare at him in awe. "Wow Trunks you got one hell of a voice. Have you ever though of going professional?" Trunks shook his head sheepishly. **

**"Running one of the biggest companies in the world doesn't exactly give me time for that." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Why don't you talk to your mother about giving the president job to someone else?" Trunks shook his head. **

**"It's not that simple." Ryanna stayed quiet for the rest of the trip but continued to listen to Trunks' singing.**

**_Review please!_**


	10. A nice walk with a classy guy

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 9: a nice walk with a classy guy**

**Trunks pulled the car over to where Goten's apartments were. Ryanna got out and looked at the front of the vehicle. "Trunks I think you parked a little too close to that car." **

**"I had to; we need to unload the furniture." Ryanna nodded slightly and Trunks revealed her furniture. It was a satin couch, pure white, with beautiful designs and rollers. **

**"Wow that is so cute." Trunks smirked and they begin to lift it out of the truck. They made it through the front door but the bellhop man stopped Trunks. **

**"Excuse me sir but what room number?"**

** "57G"**

** "excuse me but do you live here?"**

** "Well I'm with her I'm helping her." He pointed to Ryanna who was having a heck of a time getting the couch onto the elevator. **

**"So what?"**

** "You mean you don't know her?"**

** "No, but I'm new here sir." **

**"Oh well She's Goten Briefs' Fiancee in 57G." The man let out an oh and opened the door for Trunks. **

**"They told me about her sir. She's scary." Trunks smirked. **

**"Tell me about it." They finally made it up to Goten's apartment but the couch got stuck through the door. "Maybe we should turn it sideways." **

**"Um Trunks I think it's wedged." Trunks groaned. **

**"Okay stand back, I'm gonna try a technique my dad taught me." **

**"Oh really what's the technique?" **

**"Push really hard."**

**Ryanna snorthed then laughed backing up and watched as he bent down. "Okay go ahead push." Trunks stayed put.**

** "I did." Ryanna was ina fit of giggles now as she leant down to teh otehr end. "Want me to help?" Trunks nodded.**

** "That oudl be very kind of you miss Coutsa'n." Ryanna went the other side and pulled. The sofa finally moved but the force made Ryanna break a vase, staining the carpet. Trunks put a hand on her shoulder and drummed his fingers on her. **

**"I think the sofa should go right there." Ryanna gigged some more and turned around laughnig into his chest.**

** After they did their business they walked back outside to the truck only to find... "Oh no, no, no! Look at this, this idiot blocked me in."**

** "I told you not to park so close." Trunks banged his fista gainst the moving truck then looked at her as she tightened her scarf. ****"Well I guess I better get back." **

**"YOu're just gonna leave me here with the Truck are you? Not a chance I'll walk you home." **

**"Why?"**

** "For protection."**

** "You don't have to." **

**"No I mean for me, I don't wanna be here by myself. This is Chicago after all." Ryanna chuckled and motioned for him to walk with her.**

** Their first few minutes of walking were quiet, but as they walked over the bridge Trunks noticed Ryanna shivering. "You look cold." Ryanna looked upa t him. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the cold and it gave her a soft child like shine.**

** "It's probably because I am cold." Trunks walked closer to her tog ive her a lil extra warmth. he noticed her long wooly coat had a few holes here and there. **

**"You need a knew coat." **

**"This is my dad's coat thank you very much." **

**"Well then he must be freezing." **

**"He passed away." Trunks mentally slapped himself and murmured **

**"Oh sorry." **

**"It's okay." Trunks looked at all the cuddling couples. For some reason he wished he and Ryanna were doing the same. He had grown attached to Ryanna. He loved the way she smiled, her laughter, the hint of rose on her cheeks, and her soft brown hair.**

**"So what was your dad like?"**

** "He was a little like me... brown hair, flat chest." They shared a chuckle. **

**"What about interests?" **

**"Well he liked maps."**

** "I live on maps; he sounds like my kind of guy." **

**"Yeah well we had a lot of fun. We would see this place on T.V, get out the atlas and find it, and work out this little route to get there." **

**"If there was one place in the entire world where would you-" She answered immediately.**

**"Florence," Trunks stared wide-eyed. **

**"Italy? Wow, huh I always figured you as a Hawaii kinda person." **

**"Yeah well My dad grew up in Japan, and his grandfather took part in the war so he had this thing about Hawaii. You know in a little way you sort of remind me about him."**

** "Really so he was a classy guy." **

**"Who just stepped in doggy poopy?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow then looked down and laughed. **

**"Ack oh my." Ryanna began cracking up. **

**"Now that's classy." Trunks and Ryanna continued their walk and finally made their way to Ryanna's apartment. She gave Trunks a hug and slowly released it.**

**"Well I had a nice time." Trunks nodded then looked down at the sidewalks.**

**"Look it's slippery here how about I help you." Ryanna rolled her eyes and took Trunks' hand.**

** "So are you going to go see Goten tomorrow?"**

** "What's it to you?" Ryanna then slipped and Trunks caught her. **

**"Whoa careful, there." Ryanna tightened her grip on Trunks' hand but he nearly fell to. Their feet slid and they were both in a fit of laughter as they tried to stay still on the ice. Trunks pulled Ryanna up to his face and held onto her tight. Ryanna looked into Trunks' crystal blue eyes and very little was remembered. Her feet slid a bit then finally made both of them fall. Trunks laughed and felt his backside noticing his pants were ripped. **

**"Oh shit is that my pants or my muscles?" Ryanna grabbed onto a pole and grabbed Trunks' hand dragging him across the ice. They finally got to their feet and Trunks examined his pants.**

** "Whoa, you wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of pants I could borrow?" **

**"If you fit into my pants I will kill myself." She looked back noticing him practically attached to her now. "You know you don't have to follow me." **

**"Yeah I do, you block the wind." Ryanna laughed and stood at the foot of the door. She looked up at him and brushed back her loose bangs.**

**"So I'll see you when I see you?" Trunks nodded and smiled still holding up his pants. Ryanna smiled back and rolled her eyes making her way inside. Joe jr. was wiating for her teh moment she stepped inside.**

**"Okay Ryanna it's either him or me." Ryanna yawned walking past him.**

**"Him." Joey stood dumbfounded.**

** "****You don't have to answer right away."**** Ryanna walked into her apartment and to her window as she watched Trunks leave. He still held onto the back of his pants. This made her smile until something hit her that she didn't expect...**

** Kankton jumped as Ryanna's head poped up out of no where."I'm having an affair. I like Trunks." Kankton cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Who's Trunks?" **

**"Goten's brother."**

** "So?" **

**"So, he thinks I'm engaged."**

** "To who?" **

**"To Goten." Ryanna pulled her face to the rocky bridge rail and hit her fist on it. **

**"Ryanna I really don't have time for this." Kankton folded up his paper and turned to leave But Ryanna pulle don his coat.**

** "No, no please! You have to tell me what to do." Kankton gave her a knowing look**

**. "Pull the plug." Ryanna's gawked a him. **

**"You're sick." **

**"I'm sick? I'm not the one who sounds like she needs a lobotomy " Ryanna groaned and hit her forehead against the rock. **

**"You're going to need one if you keep hitting your head like that." **

** "Shut up Kankton."**

**_She sure likes to hit her head, eh? Okay so Trunks likes Ryanna, Ryanna likes Trunks, Ryanna is supposing to be Goten's fiancee, and what about Paris, where does she come in? You'll see soon enough. Review me please!_**


	11. High card gets Ryanna

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 9: High card gets Ryanna**

**Trunks looked at his poker hand then looked to his unconscious brother. "Are you gonna fold?" Goten stayed silent and asleep. "You're not gonna fold." Trunks flipped Goten's cards over. "Ooh he is staying in with a pair. Very nice, very nice." Trunks then flipped his cards over. "Full house, you are unlucky at cards." She shuffled the deck a few times. "But lucky enough." Trunks began to deal but paused then started to laugh a bit. "Do you remember when we were in I think it was the fifth or sixth grade? I was getting really good at poker, and coming home with a lot of lunch money. I also got to know the principles office very well. Do you know what he told me?" Goten once again stayed silent. Trunks leant back in his chair.**

**"He said, 'why can't you be more like your brother Goten?' " Trunks smiled sheepishly. "You know what, I was alright with that. I was proud of you. I was never envious of anything you had." Trunks' smile then disappeared. "Until now." Trunks placed the deck down and stared intensely at his brother's face. "I'll cut the deck, high card gets Ryanna." Trunks cut it in two places. He looked at his and smirked. "I have a jack of diamonds, and you have." Trunks flipped Goten's over to reveal an ace. Trunks sighed. "Okay best two out of three."**

**It was dinner at the Briefs' house and the whole family sat down and enjoyed themselves. "So Ryanna, have you and Goten decided where you're gonna go on your honeymoon?" Ryanna shook her head. **

**"We went to Cuba, remember Vegeta." Vegeta nodded but kept most of his attention on his meal.**

** "These mash potatoes are so creamy." Bunny patted her chin finishing her plate then concentrating on her wine.**

**"I could never make a good pot roast." **

**"Your pot roast is fine mother." **

**"I need better meat." **

**"The best meat comes from Argentina." Goku piped up witha mouth full of various foods. Bulma eyes Ryanna then Trunks who seemed a lil quiet.**

** "Hey Ryanna do you think you could find a nice girl for Trunks." Trunks nearly choked then blushed. **

**"Mom." Ryanna chuckled and shook her head.**

**"I really don't know Trunks' type." Trunks clenched his teeth and muttered against his wine glass as he brought it to his lips.**

**"I like blondes, chubby ones." Bra cocked an eyebrow. **

**"These mash potatoes are so creamy." **

**"You already said that woman." **

**"Trunks, you told me you preferred girls with brown or black hair." Trunks eyed his sister evilly.**

**_After dinner_**

**"If you need help with history, don't call me." **

**"Why not you're a genius." Ryanna rolled her eyes but smiled. Bulma helped her into her jacket as Trunks opened teh door then stood in the doorway to let her out.**

** "Ryanna if you're free for new years we'd like to see you."**

** "Sure." Trunks smiled as Ryanna turned around then hugged him. Bra squealed and pointed.**

**"Hey look you guys you're under the mistletoe." Bumla grinned and ushered the two/**

**"Go kiss her then." **

**"It's tradition Trunks." Trunks and Ryanna blushed. **

**"Come on idiot kiss her.****"**

** "What are you scared." Trunks smiled sheepishly and gave her a quick peck on the lips making them both blush. Ryanna waved good-bye and walked out the door. Trunks stayed by the door and watched her leave. He breathed in and sighed. 'You wanna know my type Ryanna. It's you.' He closed the door and decided to retire in early.**

**_Short chapter I'm sorry! The next one will be better I promise._**


	12. Pregnant?

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 10: Pregnant?**

**Ryanna sat in her booth bored as usual. Pan sat on the other side doing her job and listening to her CD player. "One token please." A deep voice said and Ryanna looked up to see Bra and a friend. **

**"Oh my god Bra, what are you doing here?" Bra smiled mischievously and shrugged. Bra and her friend walked through the ticket line and into Ryanna's booth. **

**"Hey who's this?" Pan asked putting down her headphones. **

**"I'm Bra and this is Beth." Ryanna nodded and took another coin. **

**"Bra is my, uh," **

**"Ryanna is going to marry my brother Goten." Ryanna turned to the window and her eyes bulged.**

** "WHAT RYANNA YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" **

**"Well uh eh, It's uh not totally announced so it's a little awkward." Ryanna smiled sheepishly then noticed the train pull up. **

**"Oh train, you better go catch it."**

** "Okay see-yah, Ryanna." **

**"Bye Bra and it was nice to meet you Beth." Pan stood up and clung to Ryanna's arm.**

** "Girl, are you pregnant?" **

**"Yes Pan I'm pregnant." Ryanna replied somewhat sarcastically. Beth closed the door her eyes wide with shock. **

**"Girl you are not giving me details." **

**"Pan, listen you have to have sex in order to be pregnant!" **

**"I thought you were engaged." Ryanna was at a near loss of words and she tried to form. People at Pan's window began banging on the window in annoyance.**

**"Well we're waiting." Pan cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Waiting?" **

**The Briefs all sat around the TV with snacks and champagne galore. "New years eve hasn't been the same since Guy Lombardo died." Bulma cocked an eyebrow. Her mother always ended up starting the weirdest conversations. Trunks soon joined in the room from upstairs as Bra ran in. **

**"Hey everyone, guess what I found out." Everyone looked at her in question. "Ryanna's pregnant." Trunks' eyes bulged and he tripped over the last few stairs. **

**"What do you mean she's pregnant? How do you know?"**

** "Well Beth over heard her talking to Pan." The family all stood up in shock at the news and began askking question after question. Trunjs pikcked himself up and ignored it all and he grabbed his jacket. Trunks didn't hear the rest as he was on his way towards Ryanna's apartment. Ryanna was tying her shoes when someone knocked on her door.**

** "Who is it?" **

**"Joe Junior," Ryanna groaned.**

** "Not here." Ryanna winced at how lame that was.**

** "I know that trick." Ryanna rolled her eyes and got up. **

**"Look my old man has a set of keys."**

** "That's illegal and you know it Joey." She opened the door and Joey presented her with a flower wreath**

**. "Aw, there cute Joey." **

**"I told them to give me the same ones they had in the winter circle."**

** "They're beautiful, but I can't accept them." Joeys face fell. **

**"I could move in here. I bet pop will knock fifty bucks off the rent."**

**Ryanna shook her head. "I've only got six months left to live." Joey pushed the flowers into her hand.**

**"Yeah you're just saying that to make me feel better. You can take them... or put them on my coffin." Ryanna smiled slightly and hugged Joey. **

**"Thank- you." Down the stairs Trucks saw them and exited the building. Joey looked down Ryanna's sweater.**

** "Are you wearing a black bra?" Ryanna slapped him upside the head. "I love black underwear." His face met Ryanna's door.**

** Trunks mumbled to himself of what he was going to say. Ryanna walked out avoiding joe jr. then spotted him, holding a bottle of champagne in her hands. "Hey Truinks." Trunks turned around trying to act as normal as possible.**

** "Hey Ryanna." **

**"What are you doing here?"**

** "I, uh... You're going to a party." Trunks said noticing the bottle of champagne in her hands. **

**"Huh? Oh yeah, my friend Pan is throwing a party."**

** "Here I'll drive you."**

** "Not you don't have to, it's not that far." **

**"It's okay I move a lot of heavy things with this truck." He winced at that earning a glare from Ryanna. He ushered Ryanna inside and took off down the road.**

**"You're acting really weird." Ryanna stated as they reached Pan and Kankton's house. **

**"So, what about Goten?" **

**"What about Goten?" **

**"Goten is going to have a lot to deal with when he wakes up." Pan opened the door and greeted Ryanna and the handsome stranger.**

** "Hey everybody look Ryanna and her fiancee are here." Trunks' eyes widened and he was about to turn around but was ushered back inside. Kankton went over to Ryanna.**

** "That's Goten, he looks good."**

** "That's not Goten that's Trunks."**

** "Uh, who's Trunks again?"**

** "Goten's brother." Kankton cocked an eyebrow. **

**"So Trunks is the fiancee." **

**"No Goten is."**

** "Goten doesn't even know you exist."**

** "I know." **

**"So Trunks is Goten." **

**"Uh yeah." Kankton rolled his eyes**

**"Ryanna," **

**"what? **

**"THEY HAVE DOCTORS FOR THIS KIND OF THING!" Ryanna rolled her eyes and made her way to the refreshment table. She was about to take some punch but Trunks stopped her.**

** "Ryanna that's spiked." **

**"Thank god." She took a small sip.**

** "You shouldn't have any." **

**"Why not?" She murmured the punch still in her mouth. Trunks flared. **

**"BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY!" Ryanna spit out her punch as the whole party stared at the two of them.**

**Trunks chased after Ryanna. "Wait wait! Ryanna I'm sorry. I was just a little confused about that and on top of the Joe Jr. thing." **

**"What Joe Jr. thing?" Trunks sighed. **

**"The leaning thing." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Okay, how did I lean?" **

**"****Leaning is much different from hugging. Hugging involves arms, an leaning is your whole body leaning in and your wanting and accepting" Trunks' body was now very close to Ryanna and his lips were near her until Joe Jr. spoke up. **

**"Hey Riley! Is this guy bothering you?" Jpey loosened the cuffs of his shirt. Ryanna laughed and shook her head. **

**"No he's fine."**

** "Are you sure, cause it looks like he's leaning." Trunks turned to Joey. **

**"Thank-you. See I told you." Joey shook his hed and walked over to the mingling group.**

** "Yeah but what about the other thing. Why did you think I was pregnant?"**

** "Bra said she had heard something." Ryanna gave out a surprised humph. **

**"AND YOU BELIEVED HER?" **

**"I didn't have any reason not to." **

**"Oh Jesus Trunks can you be anymore paranoid?"**

** "Well excuse me for being concerned about you." **

**"You know what Trunks, I've had a very lousy Christmas, you just happened to wreck my new year, you know what come back on Easter and you can burn down my apartment." Trunks turned her around and held her shoulder.**

**"Ryanna wait."She pulled bak from him violently.**

** "What for?"**

** "I don't want you to be unhappy." **

**"And what are you the happiness guru, are you happy? Because I don't see you talking to your mother about your job."**

**Trunks became angry. "That's none of your business. Don't think you are an expert by staying with them a couple of days with them." **

**"Spending a lifetime with them hasn't made you one either." Ryanna ran inside and slammed the door. Trunks ran in after her. **

**"You define happiness for me and I'll give it a wack but tell me something would your fatehr be happy knowing you are here staying in Chicago planning trips that you are not taking." Ryanna's grip on her doorhandle tightened and she brushed back tears.**

**"No he wouldn't," she hissed in a sob and looked at him. "But you don't have any idea what it's like to be alone and not have anybody." Trunks looked at her sympathetically and he gets to eyelevel and traced her cheek.**

**"YOu're not alone..." Ryanna closed her eyes at the touch and Trunks leaned in but stopped and pulled back. He paused and murmured. "You have Goten." Ryanna opened her eyes a tear falling and she shook her head.**

**"I don't have anybody." ****She stomped inside and sulked on her bed as the new year rang out. "Happy new year." Trunks sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.**

** "Some happy new year this turned out to be." **

**At the hospital the few doctors that were working the night shift celebrated. In Goten's room the heart tone monitor beeped and Goten's eyes fluttered opened. he looked at his surroundings and was shocked.**

**Ooh he's awake! Let's see what happens next chapter. Review me Please**!


	13. He's awake

**While you were sleeping**

**Chapter 11: He's awake**

**Ryanna ran into the hospital. "Vegeta they told me to come down as quick as possible, what's going on?" **

**"He's awake." Ryanna's eyes popped out of their sockets. Vegeta ushered her into the elevator. Bulma was by the elevator waiting for the two.**

** "Oh Ryanna you're here! I bet he'll be happy to see you, come on." Ryanna and the family stood around Goten's bed. Ryanna looked out the door for a quick exit but Goten was already waking up. Goten looked around at his family: His father had a smirk on his face as usual, his mother looked like she was going to cry. Bra had a beautiful smile implanted on her face, next to her Goku gave a thumbs up. Next to him was a beautiful woman with brown hair, and last but not least his grandmother... Wait a minute.**

**He looked to Ryanna. "Who are you?" Everyone's eyes popped open. Ryanna looked like she was going to faint. **

**"Oh my god, he's got amnesia!" Goten then fell asleep. The family all went into the waiting room and the doctor explained about selective amnesia. **

**"So your saying he can't remember certain things. Like how he's engaged to Ryanna." Ryanna spoke up. **

**"Look everyone I'm sorry but I have to tell you something important. I was never..." **

**"Pregnant." Bunny finished for her, though it wasn't what she wanted to say. "We know Trunks called us."**

**Trunks then took this time to show out of the elevator. "oh Trunks I'm glad you're here."**

** "Excuse me doctor he's awake again." As the whole family went back in to se him Ryanna pulled Goku to the side.**

** "Goku what am I going to do?" **

**"Listen don't worry I'll take care of it. Let's go I'm right behind you." Ryanna sighed and followed the family and Goku followed her until he saw a tray of food. **

**"Oh wow I'm starving." Instead he followed the cart. "**

**How are you feeling honey?" Goten shrugged. **

**"I don't know." Ryanna then stumbled in. Bulma smiled and looked to Goten. **

**"Do you remember her?" ****Goten cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Should I?" **

**"Look closely brat!" Goten looked at Ryanna a bit. **

**"She looks a little familiar." **

**"I think it's coming back."**

** "What's coming back? What's going on?" Goten looked around teh room frantically.**

** "Oh sweetie, you have amnesia." Goten's face faulted. **

**"I do?" Bunny giggled.**

** "Goten you're engaged." **

**"To who?" **

**"To Ryanna." **

**"Who's Ryanna?" **

**"You don't remember do you?" Ryanna bit her lip and looked to her feet. A male nurse came in with a tray and Goku following. Ryanna glared at Goku. **

**"Excuse me, got some jell-o for you today."**

** "Do I like jell-o?" **

**"Yum, yum," **

**"****I think he's had enough excitement for one day. Let's all go home." Bulma leaned in and kissed Goten. **

**"Bye-bye sweetie."**

** "Bye mom." **

**"It was so good to see you." Goten shook his head then looked at his fingers muttering the ABC's. ****As the rest left Ryanna grabbed Goku. **

**"Where were you?" **

**"What I saw some food, I was hungry." Ryanna glared at him. **

**"Don't worry I'll handle it. I will tell them."**

** "Oh yeah when Goku on my golden anniversary?" Ryanna stomped off down the hall. Trunks offered to take her home and she reluctantly agreed. The ride was awkwardly quiet. Trunks, every once in awhile, looked over to Ryanna as she stared out the window. He pulled up to her apartments. ****"Thanks for the ride home." **

**"No problem, and Ryanna."**

**Ryanna looked to him. "yeah Trunks." **

**"I want to apologize for the way I was acting the pass week. For accusing you of lying to my family, for having a relationship with Joe Jr. and for thinking you were pregnant and announcing it to all your friends at the party." Ryanna smiled and chuckled a bit. "**

**Looks like we had a busy week. Despite all of that Trunks, you've been a really..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "A really great friend." Trunks smiled and nodded to her. **

**"Your welcome, and thanks for being very understanding. Oh and don't worry about Goten. I'm sure you guys will be a great couple, and I'll be happy to see you coming down that isle." Ryanna smiled sadly.**

** "Thanks Trunks." She closed the door and Trunks took off. Ryanna bit her lip and clunked her shoes in the snow. Why couldn't she let it out. She wasn't engaged to Goten. She didn't want to be it anymore. She wanted to see Trunks waiting for her at the end of the isle. She clenched her fists and turned around truding through the snow back to her apartment. **

**_Okay at least they stopped fighting. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and plz plz plz review_!**


	14. Long talks

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 12: Long talks**

**Bulma sat in the kitchen alone reading the morning newspaper. The front door opened and closed. "Trunks, is that you?" **

**"Yeah it's me mom. I've come bearing gifts." Bulma put down her paper and hugged Trunks. He pulled out a box of yum yum doghnuts.**

** "Ooh yummy, donuts. What are you doing here though? Aren't you suppose to be at work." Trunks sighed. **

**"Mom I think you should sit down." Bulma sat back down in her chair and Trunks sat down next to her.**

** "I really appreciate the fact you entrusted me with the Capsule job mom, but I have to tell you the truth that I really don't wanna be President of CC." Bulma looked at him to see if he was serious.**

** "Trunks why didn't you tell me sooner?" Trunks sighed and waited for the worst. **

**"I could of had taken the job for several more years until Bra was old enough. She said she wanted to give the president job a try." Trunks opened his eyes and gaped at her. Bulma smiled. **

**"If you want to go and become a singer, I wouldn't care. I'm proud of you Trunks." Trunks smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. **

**"Thanks mom." Trunks stole a donut and waved his mother good-bye. Ryanna had been right, He should have let it out earlier. Well now one is down and now he had only one thing left to do before he could fully have Ryanna in his heart. He had to talk to Goten.**

**"18-06-22, high school locker combination," Goten tried to remember all of the things up to his childhood. **

**"You have to remember Ryanna."**

** "Senior grade point average, 3.9," Bulma placed a pillow behind his head.**

** "You love her, you just, don't remember." **

**"6901 Denton St. apt# 57G, Chicago Illinois."**

** "Hey everyone, mind if I talk to Goten alone?" Goku came into the room smiling happily. **

**"Is something wrong, Kakorat?" **

**"No I just want to talk to my godson." Everyone nodded and left the two. **

**"How are you feeling Goten?"**

** "I'm still trying to remember everything to my childhood, and me suddenly proposing." Goku nodded and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.**

** "Goten the reason I came here to talk to you is about Ryanna." Goten cocked an eyebrow. **

**"You mean that girl with the gorgeous brown hair who is suppose to be my fiancee?" Goku nodded. **

**"Though uh Goten, she's uh." Goten motioned for him to continue. Goku panicked and thought up a quick excuse. "She's not only your fiancee she's your guardian angel. Goten she saved your life." ****Goten raised an eyebrow. "Listen to me now when I say that Ryanna is the best thing that ever happened to you. Now she'll be coming here in a little bit and I want you to do me and yourself a favor. Take a good five minute look at her, and in that five minutes you see that something that the rest of us only took seconds to see. You will propose to her for a second time and marry her before she has a chance to get away." Goten nodded. **

**"Okay, I'll do that Goku." Goku smiled. **

**"Heck if I was twenty years younger I'd marry her myself." Goku grinned making Goten grin back.**

**Outside Ryanna arrived with Goten's things. She quietly went into Goten's room hoping he wouldn't notice her. No such luck. "Ryanna!" Ryanna clenched her teeth then brought it up in a smile. she had to amit seeing him up and with the color back in his cheeks brough a sense of relief and joy to her.**

** "Hi." Goten grinned at her. Ryanna smiled sheepishly and put the box of his things next to his bed. "I uh brought you your things." Goten offered her a sandwich. **

**"Want a sandwich?" **

**"Huh? Oh no thank you. Can I get you anything?" Goten messed with his robe. "I wish I had my own clothes." **

**"I like your robe. It's very cute." Goten smiled at her. **

**"Please sit down." Ryanna smiled sheepishly and sat next to him. Goten looked into her emerald orbs and just stared at her. Ryanna saw his stare and blushed and pulled back her bangs trying to brak the akward silence. "I um saw a picture of you when you saved the three squirrels." Goten cocked an eyebrow. **

**"Stupid papers and publicity. They would put down anything on the paper just to make a story." **

**"I don't know I thought it was kinda heroic."**

** "I don't, I don't think I really did anything heroic in my entire life. I chased a purse snatcher once... but then i faked a hamstring."**

** "Well you always gave up your seat at the train station." **

**"Yeah, but it isn't heroic."**

** "It is to the person who sits in it." ****Ryanna gave a sweet smile, making Goten smile. "You always gave me something to look for everyday." Goten admired her and took her hand in his.**

**"You know you do remind me of someone." Ryanna looked at him. "It's probably you."**

**At Goten's apartment, Paris Bartlett storms in through the door and was heading towards the elevator. The bellhop stopped her. "Excuse me ma'am, but uh what room number." Paris took off her sunglasses.**

** "You're new." The bellhop smiled sheepishly and nodded. **

**"Yes, um what room number." **

**"I'm going to Goten Briefs' apartment." **

**"And your name please." **

**"Paris Bartlett, I am Goten's Fiancee." The bellhop hmphed. **

**"You're not is fiancee." Paris cocked an eyebrow. "What?"**

**Uh-oh! okay um yeah... review plz!**


	15. Re located Re met Re proposed

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 13: Re-located, Re-met, and Re-proposed**

**Trunks walked into Goten's room where Goten was getting settled into a wheel chair. "Hiya bro, what's up?"**

**"They're moving me down to the second floor." Goten sat down and fixed his robe.**

**"Cool, hey, mind if I drive?" Trunks grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. Goten shrugged and leaned back relaxing.**

**"Not at all." Trunks wheeled Goten out of the room. He then pulled something out of his jacket.**

**"Oh hey, here I got you something." Trunks gave Goten a carton of ice cream. Goten grabbed it and the spoon with a large grin. **

**"Ooh Chocolate peanut butter, my favorite!" Goten took a bite. ****"Mmm now this I remember. Everything is better now. I feel better, everything looks better, and even this chocolate peanut butter tastes better." Trunks ran a hand through his lavender hair.**

**"Good, it's fudge mint."**

**"Whatever all I know is that I'm gonna start appreciating things more. I talked to Ryanna yesterday and she gave me a whole new lookout on life, and all she did was smile. Do you know we're engaged.. yeah me and Ryanna starting a new blissful life together. If you were a preist now I would confess everything" Trunks tried to motion he didn't wanna hear it. "I don't even know what mom and dad sent Uncle Roshi for christmas last year."**

**"It was a fruit basket, look Goten I need to talk to you about Ryanna."**

**"Remember the squirrels?" Trunks' eyes widened and he threw his hands in the air holding back curses. **

**"Don't even," **

**"first I knocked them out by accident trying to get my favorite toy." Trunks gulped as if he was going to be sick.**** "Then I saved them."**

**"Ick, dude, did you mention any of this to Ryanna?" Goten shook his head and took another large bite of his ice cream.**

**"It doesn't, matter anymore. I'm having a whole new start with Ryanna. She's I mean she's..." he pondered then adjusted his seat trying to describe his fiancee but came up with a blank. "What is she?" Trunks ran a hand through his hair then pressed the elevator button. **

**"I say that she gets under your skin so bad and drives you nuts that you don't know whether to hug her, or just arm-wrestle her." Trunks leant against the wall and stared off into space. He recalled the day he had walked her home and over the bridge and began to smile akwardly. " She has a passport that she carries with her all the time and she would go all the way to Italy just to get a stamp in it. I dunno if you would call that being insane..." He imagined Ryanna's smile when she mentioned her dad and the trip to florence, "or just being really really likeable."**

**Goten snapped out of his daze then shook his head. "No, that's not it, but she's got to be special, she's got to be. And I could spend the rest of my life figuring out why." Trunks rolled his eyes and left Goten by the elevator. "I don't have to know now I don't have to know later." The male nurse came over with Goten's things and listened to him. "I don't have to know in a year or ten years." The male nurse gave him a puzzling look as he watched Goten talk to himself. "I don't have to have the answers today or maybe someday I'll have a clue but, that doesn't mena ic na't make a lifetime commitment. Is this making any sense?" **

**"Not really but that's common after a head injury." He placed Goten's things in Goten's lap. Goten looked at the items in the box. "My shoes."**

**Goku waited patiently for Ryanna to appear. Ryanna approached him. "How did they take it?" Goten gulped down what food he had in his mouth and looekd at her.**

**"What?" **

**"The Briefs," **

**"you missed them."**

**"Well what was their reaction to the news?" **

**"I haven't told them yet." Ryanna's eyes widen and she placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"What do you mean you haven't told them? What about Goten?" **

**"I haven't told him either." Ryanna snapped and wacked him with her handback.**

**"WHAT GOKU I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HANDLE THIS!" Goku winced and held his hands up in defense.**

**"I am handling it." She pointed to the hospital.**

**"This is handling it?"**

**"This is handling it." Ryanan pointed a finger in his face.**

**"Goku you're fired!" Goku gawked at her as she and a brown haired female entered the building. Both entered the elevator.**

**"Two please," the other female announced. **

**"Four please," Ryanna said. Paris stomped out of the elevator and into Goten's room. Goten looked up from hhaving his IV placed back in and nearly choked."Paris!"**

**"Scumbag!" Goten blinked and looked at his roommate then back at Paris. "you're engaged?" Goten grinned and nodded sheepishly as his roommate watched in intrest. "May I remind you that you proposed to me." **

**"You said no, we broke up."**

**"No I was confused, we stepped back." **

**"You moved to Portugal."**

**"Yeah well I didn't think you would come and marry the first bimbo you would come across." Goten hold up his hand in Ryanna's defense.**

**"Oh Ryanna's not a bimbo." **

**"Ryanna, Ryanna who?"**

**"I don't remember."**

**"Liar,"**

**"I don't remember proposing. I was in a coma, I have amnesia."**

**"Amnesia, oh now that's rich. Fine I want my stuff back."**

**"Fine then I want my stuff back." **

**"What stuff?" **

**"Your nose." Paris covered her nose. **

**"You can't take my nose away." **

**"I paid for it." Then she pointed to her breasts.**

**"Well here, you paid for these too." **

**"You know what keep them. I'm a changed man." **

**"Go ahead, go ahead and marry her, you one balled bastard." Paris stomped out of the room. Goten's roommate looked at him. **

**"Holy pockets Goten, you're moving on to greener pastures." **

**"Yeah." He gave him a thumbs up. **

**"You got it pal." Ryanna went to the fourth floor only to realize he was moved. Marron showed her down to the second floor. Ryanna smiled sheepishly and entered Goten's room. Goten smiled brightly.**

**"Ryanna," Ryanna smiled at him and looked him over. **

**"Hi, wow, you look really good." Goten sat up straight and leant her direction.**

**"I feel really good. You know what, facing death makes a man evaluate his life, and I haven't liked what I've seen. I've seen a man with courtside tickets to the bulls game, an investment portfolio, and an apartment in France." Goten sighs and looks deeply into Ryanna's eyes. "You though Ryanna, you were there for me when I needed you the most. You gave me a second chance. Heh, it took a coma to wake me up. My family loves you, I might as well love you. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n, will you marry me?" Ryanna's eyes widened and Marron who had been listening the whole time by the door fainted. Ryanna looked over to her. **

**"Uh hold that thought... Marron?" Goten looked over to her and smiled making her smile back sheepishly as she tried to lift Marron off the ground.**

**HA HA HA I'm sorry but I have to laugh at that...Do you get the testicle thing now? Okay good. Review me please!**


	16. Wedding Gift and Invite

****

While you were sleeping

**Chapter 12: Wedding gift and Invite**

**Trunks walked into the apartment building and headed up the stairs hearing voices on his way up. "Your hair is looking really good tonight." **

**"Why thank you, oh I love your new cologne." **

**"Yeah, its called Paris guy, It's from France." It was Joe Junior and his new girlfriend Phyllis. The young blonde bounced her curly hair and slid a hand over Joe Jr.'ws shoulder. Trunks couldn't help bbut chuckle at the sight.**

**"Hey there Junior." **

**"Oh hey, are you going to see Ryanna." Trunks nodded Jow licked his lips and gave him the okay.**** "Ooh, she's the best looking chick in this building." Phyllis slapped him up side the head. JOe looekd at her and gave her a sly smile. "But you are the best-looking Chick on the third floor." Phyllis smirked. **

**"Oh Joe Junior."**

**"Phyllis." Trunks shook his head and made his way up stairs. Ryanna looked at her two selection of shoes. **

**"What do you think Minx, this one, or this one?" _Knock, knock_ "OOH I DON'T WANT ANY FLOWERS FROM YOU I AM NOT WEARING BLACK UNDERWEAR AND I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO MOVE IN WITH YOU J-" She opened the door and expected Joe Junior but it was... "Trunks." She winced and blushed. Trunks chuckled. **

**"Well I don't have any flowers for you, I wouldn't mind seeing you in black underwear and under the circumstances I don't think we should move in together." Ryanna laughed. **

**"I thought you were Joe Jr." Trunks scoffed and rana tongue over his bottom teeth.**

**"I get that a lot." Ryanna nodded and blushed.**

**"Come on in." Trunks walked in and looked at the wedding dress that hung onh er lampshade. It was a simple dress with a creamy color shade and a rose on the bodice**

**"Wow is that the wedding dress?" **

**"Yeah, I know it's nothing fancy or special, but it really doesn't matter about the dress." **

**"Yeah it depends on whom you're doing it with." Ryanna smiled slightly. she pulled back her messy bangs and looked at him.**

**"So what are you doing here?" ****Trunks smiled and gave her a package. **

**"I wanted to give you this before the presents started to pile up." Ryanna smiled and began opening the gift. "I was doing some last minute business in Italy I saw the small shop looked in the window and..." The gift was a beautiful orange snow globe with Italian markings and the Florence building on the inside. **

**"Florence, oh my god Trunks it's beautiful." Ryanna admired the globe and gently cradled it in her hands. She looked up at Trunks. "Thank you so much." He smiled and kissed her cheek and turned around placing his hand on the doorknob.**

**"Before I leave, I just want to say that Goten... is a very lucky guy." Ryanna blushed. "And I'm not just saying that because you're gonna be my sister in law." Ryanna grinned and pulled back some of her messy curls.**

** "Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than." Trunks nodded and sighed. **

**"Well I better go." Trunks made it out the door and was down several steps before Ryanna stopped him.**

** "Trunks." Trunks turned to her. **

**"Yes?" She opened her mouth. She badly wanted right then and tehre to tell him how she felt. However if he didn't feel the same it would not only ruin their relationship as friends but also as family. She took a deep breath and stared down at him.**

** "Can you give me any reason why I shouldn't marry your brother?" Trunks looked at the floor for a bit then back at her trying to hide his tears. Goten was successful, handsome, and a good man. Any woman would kill to marry him. Did he have a reason she shouldn't marry him other than he loved her?**

** "No." Ryanna bit her lip and nodded and she watched as Trunks left the building. Ryanna went back into her apartment and laid on her bed cradling the globe in her hands. Tears silently came down her face. She knew he wouldn't have anything to say. Why did it still hurt?**

**Next morning Ryanna placed a wedding invitation on Kankton's desk. "What's this?"**

** "It's a wedding invitation." Ryanna turned to leave. **

**"Wait a minute, this is your wedding invitation."**

** "Yeah so?" Kankton gave her a knowing look.**

** "Whom are we marrying?" Ryanna rolled her eyes and pointed to the name on the invite. **

**"Goten Vegeta Briefs," Kankton cocked an eyebrow and sat up.**

**"the coma guy? Are you insane?" Ryanna got fed up. **

**"Yes Kankton I'm insane. Everyday I go and I sit in a booth like a veal, I work every holiday, I come home to a cat, and now a rich and handsome man has asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Okay, okay that makes me a raving total lunatic!" **

**"The wedding is tomorrow Ryanna." She threw her hands in the air and yelled out.**

**"I know its tomorrow, but you know what I wish it was yesterday. That would mean that today I would be on my honeymoon, that I would finally have a stamp on my passport and it would say Italy on it!" Kankton's face softened. "**

**What happened to the other guy?" Ryanna began to tear up a bit.**

** "He didn't want me."**


	17. False wedding and Joe Junior's apology

**While you were sleeping**

**Chapter 13: False wedding, and Joe Junior's apology**

**Everyone was set at the hospital all waiting for the bride to arrive. "Maybe she forgot."**

** "Vegeta a woman doesn't forget her wedding day." **

**"Maybe she got stuck in traffic." Bulma rolled her eyes. **

**"Settle down bro." Trunks pulled the jacket over Goten's arms to complete his attire. **

**"Does this look bad?" **

**"No you look fine." **

**"Do you have the rings?" **

**"Yes I have the rings."**

** "What's the matter with you Trunks?" Trunks sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "**

**You suck." Goten rolled his eyes. **

**"I suck, no the outfit sucks." Ryanna practically ran down the halls until she came to the entrance. Her curly brown hair was pinned back in beautiful braids and ribbons. She wore no makeup but her face was illuminated. The music played and she made her way own the isle. She took a few steps but remembered she forgot to take off her jacket. She hung it up and started again. As she walked down the isle, murmurs went through the room about how beautiful she was. She grinned sheepishly and looked ahead at, not Goten, but at Trunks. Trunks looked at her then down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was when their eyes connected again thay she knew what she had to do.**

**She finally made it to the stand and the priest began his words. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." **

**"I object." Goten and the other's looked at her like she was nuts. Goku hid his face in his hands. The preiss tuttered and pointed to his bible.**

**"I haven't gotten to that part yet."**

** "I would have to object as well." Ryanna looked to Trunks who had just spoke up. The priest looked to Goten.**

** "Are you going to object too?"**

** "I- uh I'm thinking." Vegeta was pissed. **

**"What the hell is going on here?" Ryanna looked to Vegeta.**

** "I am in love with your son." Vegeta rolled his eyes.**

** "I know." **

**"Not that one." she pointed to Trunks. "That one." The priest closed his book. Trunks eyed her in complete shock. His heart sped up buts topped as his father yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**"Trunks what the hell did you do?" **

**"He didn't do anything. It was me, it was all me." Ryanna pulled back some of her loose strands. "Bunny are you okay how are you feeing?" Bunny just smiled and took a picture. "Do you all remember that day at the hospital." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "What am I thinking of course you remember. Well um there was a little mishap." Ryanna took a deep breath. "I saw Goten getting pushed off the tracks and I uh saved his life, but when I got to the hospital they wouldn't let me see him." Ryanna looked to Marron who smiled. "So someone told the doctor that I was his fiancee, only, it's not true." ****Her eyes began to tear up. "I was never engaged to Goten." Ryanna breathed out in relief. Trunks ran a hand through his hair. **

**"Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"I just couldn't, I tried telling all of you before but everything happened so fast and after awhile I didn't want to. I had been alone for so long that as soon as I began to spend time with all of you I fell in love with you." Vegeta pointed to himself and cocked an eyebrow. **

**"You fell in love with me?" Ryanna chuckled and sobbed at the same time.**

** "No, yes you, all of you. I went from being all alone, to a fiancee, a daughter, a granddaughter, a sister." Bra wiped her tears and smiled slightly. "and a friend." Ryanna smiled at Goku then turned to Goten. "I may have saved your life that day on the train tracks but you really saved mine. You allowed me to be apart of your family and I haven't had that in a really long time." Ryanna covered her mouth as a slight sob escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry about everything and I want you to know that I will always love all of you like you were my own family." Ryanna turned to leave. She stopped and looked at Goten. "Oh and I am very sorry about your carpet." Ryanna then began walking down the hall. Goten looked at his feet then gave a confused look.**

** "What about my carpet?" Paris stomped into the hall and walked halfway down the isle with a tall american blonde male behind her.**

**"GOTEN BRIEFS IS ENGAGED TO ME! I object this wedding." The priest rolled his eyes.**

**"Get in line." The man that came up behind Paris spoke up. **

**"And I object to her objection." Bra and the others cocked an eyebrow. "**

**Who's that?" Goten rubbed ihs cheeks embaressed.**

**"Paris' husband." Bulma gawked at Goten.**

** "You proposed to a married woman."**

** "Yes and I was in a coma when my brother made a move for, sort of my fiancee."**

**The family began arguing and Bunny took pictures but Ryanna's eyes were only on one person as she turned to leave. Trunks looked at Ryanna and tried to say something but couldn't form words. One single, solitary tear escaped from Ryanna's eyes as she left the hospital. Trunks looked to the floor tears in his own diamond blue eyes. **

**Later that day Ryanna held close to her the globe Trunks had given her and she smiled as she watched Minx playing with the ornaments left on her Christmas Tree. She fingered the globe and smiled as a knock came to her door. She looked up and secretly hoped it was Trunks as she got up and answered it. No such luck. "Hey Riley, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry things didn't go well with that guy." Ryanna smiled sadly at him. "You now should start getting to know the child within and explore your feminine side. And you know don't start eating cookies and candy, or else you might blow up like my Aunt Roberta. I mean you deserve better than that." Ryanna smiled at him and hugged him tightly.**

** "So um how's things with miss Third floor?" Joe Jr. teared up and was began to sob. Ryanna put a comforting hand on his shoulder. **

**"Do you have any cookies?" **

**"No but you know what why don't we try on some of my shoes?" **

**"Okay." Ryanna invited him in and closed the door.**

**Okay, nope just one more chapter. I hope you like this Fic I tried to match it up with the movie the best I could. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ Review me!**


	18. Epilogue: Trunks' Final Question

**While you were sleeping**

**Epilogue: Trunks' Final Question**

**A few days passed and Ryanna hadn't heard from any of the Breifs family. Ryanna took another coin and rung it through. Well it was back to normal to sya the least, work and coming home to a cat. Well at least Joe Jr. knew how to lay off. They are evn becoming good friends. ****Pan got up from her seat and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Don't worry about it Ryanna, things will turn out fine." Ryanna smiled and hugged Pan.**

**"Excuse me miss! I would like to get through sometime today." Pan rolled her eyes and rung the coin through. Ryanna took another coin and kept her gaze down. She would give anything to have Trunks back in her life. she missed him terribly. She glanced over at the globe that Trunsk had given her. She shook it slightly watching teh snow fall. she carried with her back and forth from work to give her a little piece of him. **

**All of a sudden a ring was paced in the slot. Ryanna looked at it. Her eyes widened at the rather large diamond engagement ring. As she then looked up Trunks smiled down at her. "Ryanna, I got to ask you a couple questions." Ryanna smiled and fingered the ring. Pan smiled and ignored the angry people wanting to get through. "Can I come in there please?" Ryanna frowned slightly. **

**"I can't." Then she smirked. "Not without a token." Trunks smirked. Bulma and the rest of the family walked over. Bulma handed Trunks a token and he dropped it into the slot. Ryanna took his token. The Briefs and Pan all watched in interest as Trunks came through and into Ryanna's booth. **

**"Ma'am I need to get through. "**

** "Can it My best friend is getting proposed to!" Ryanna grinned and held the ring in her thumb and forefinger admiring it. Trunks got down to eye level with Ryanna and she turned her attention to him. **

**"Will you marry me?" Ryanna smiled and pushed back her bangs as a familiar gesture and gave a nod. **

**"Yeah, I love you." Trunks smiled.**

** "I love you back." Pan squealed as the two shared their first kiss. Bulma and Bra were hugging each other in happy tears. Vegeta gave a peace sign to his son. Bunny took pictures non stop and Goku and Goten smiled warmly at the couple. Two months later Ryanna and Trunks married in front of capsule corp and she moved in with him at Capsule corp. **

**Ryanna's P.O.V**

**Well I had planned on marrying Goten, but I married Trunks instead. Thank goodness my father was right, life doesn't always go as its planned. But Trunks, Trunks gave me the perfect gift, a stamp in my passport. He took us to Florence for our honeymoon. I guess you can say he gave me the world. After seeing how happy we were together Goten finally asked me when it was I had fallen in love with Trunks, and I told him... It was while you were sleeping.**

_**Short but happy ending eh? ****Any-hoo once again I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you plan on reading my sequels as of the rest of my stories. If you hated them don't bother, but if you like them feel free to. Bye-bye for now oh and please review!**_


End file.
